


What They Teach At The Academy These Days

by sdwolfpup



Category: due South
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and somebody’s got a plan.





	What They Teach At The Academy These Days

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last week on vacation when I woke up before everyone else in the house. Thanks to brynnmck for letting me press her into beta services on it.

“I can’t believe I’m spending New Year’s Eve with a Mountie who can’t drink and a wolf who can’t hear.” Ray scanned Fraser’s apartment for somewhere to sit and then flopped onto the bed, readjusting the cone-shaped party hat to sit more securely on his head.

Fraser, also wearing a party hat, turned from where he’d been lecturing Dief about eating all of the hors d'oeuvres. “Actually, Ray, I can drink, I just choose not to.”

“It’s no fun drinking alone, Benny.” It’s why he was here in the first place: given the choice between ringing in another New Year staying up till midnight with Ma snoring on the couch and Maria’s kids sprawled out on the floor, or at least spending it with people his own age, he’d opted for Fraser’s invitation. “Don’t you want just a little?”

“Apple cider will do quite well for me, thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ray took another large gulp of his champagne, saw how little was left, and tossed that back, too. His stomach was already starting to fizz. He wished it would work a little faster on his head, maybe start to make a dent in his annual end-of-the-year funk. The "party" certainly wasn't helping. “You know Benny, a party usually entails a group of people. Not just two guys who hang out together anyway.”

“A party is really just defined as ‘a social gathering,’ Ray. The number of people isn’t specified.” Ray glared Fraser into stopping. “You’re quite right, Ray. I apologize for not being more clear. Can I get you more champagne? A pig in the blanket?”

Ray eyed the table, which was covered with his hard-earned cash in the form of five and a half bottles of champagne, two bottles of cider for Fraser and any kids, two meat-based snack plates, and one veggie platter. Not to mention the napkins, cups, plates, and party hats that he’d brought, too. He held out his plastic cup and Fraser hurriedly filled it. “How long do you think it’ll take to drink six bottles?”

Fraser went a bit owl-eyed at that. “Ray, I hardly think it would be appropriate – regardless of possibility – to do that in one night.” Ray tipped back his cup, felt the bubbles conga line down his throat to join the party in his stomach. “Of course, at that rate,” Fraser murmured in his best disapproving nun voice, “I should think it would only take a few hours.”

“Ha ha ha, Benny, you’re a funny man.” Ray held his cup aloft to be refilled, which Fraser did. “I meant over a couple of months. Come on, top it off.” Fraser had stopped halfway, and with a frown, he finished pouring to the top.

Fraser set the bottle on the far side of the table and brought the veggie plate around. “Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?”

“Nah, that’s all for you now, Benny.” Ray glanced at his watch: 10:42. Fraser, who had been approaching with the ham and cheese plate, stilled.

“You don’t have to stay, Ray. I know this isn’t what you wanted.”

“It’s not what I expected,” Ray corrected him, “but it’s fine. I don’t get along with your neighbors that great anyway. I was just seeing how much time we had left before midnight.” Ray polished off his third cup and held it out. “Fill ‘er up.”

Ray finished the second bottle at 11:53pm. He blinked down at his watch to stop the minute hand from blurring and waving and nodded to himself. 11:53. Fraser handed him back his cup, which smelled suspiciously like apples. Ray squinted at it.

“This ain’t champagne.”

“Well, no Ray, it’s not. I thought two bottles would be enough and that you’d like something different.”

“You thought that, huh?”

Fraser, gripping the cider bottle in one strong hand, nodded sharply. _Again with the nunnery_ , Ray thought, and then he wondered where Fraser kept his ruler and started giggling to himself. The cider sloshed out of the cup onto his hand.

“I fail to see what’s so amusing about drinking cider, Ray.” Ray pictured Fraser in a habit and the giggles turned to loud belly-laughs.

Even against Fraser’s deepening frown, the laughter kept escaping. Ray spilled more cider, this time on the floor. Fraser huffed and took his cup away, setting it on the table. Ray wondered how it stayed there, given the way the room was tilting. He cocked his head to the side and slid off the bed onto the floor, still laughing.

“Ray!” Fraser knelt in front of him and held him up in a firm grip. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, m‘fine,” Ray waved one hand airily, almost hitting Fraser in his blurry face. “Woah, sorry.” He blinked hard at Fraser, stared into his friend’s blue eyes. _Blue like a really, really pretty shade of blue_ , Ray thought. “Hey Benny,” Ray whispered. Or at least he thought he'd whispered, but Fraser winced and made a “shhh” sound. “Benny,” Ray tried again, successfully.

“Yes, Ray?”

Ray forced himself to stop giggling, to give the pronouncement the solemnity it deserved. “Benny. You, you are my Best Friend.” He hoped the unusual capitalization in his head came out correctly. The way Fraser was smiling at him, he guessed it had.

“Thank you, Ray. You’re mine as well.”

Ray nodded, but had to stop immediately when the room began tilting again. He focused on Fraser, the only steady thing he could see. _You always are_ , Ray thought. _That’s what I love about you._

“I feel the same, Ray.”

Ray gaped. “Benny! Benny, can you,” he flapped his hand at his own head, “can you read my mind?”

“Didn’t I tell you that they taught us that in the RCMP?”

“Wow!” Ray flapped his hand again, then had to steady himself on Fraser’s shoulder. “Wow,” he repeated. “You Mounties could rule the world. What am I thinking now?” He thought of England.

Fraser’s smile brightened. “I’m just teasing you, Ray. You were talking out loud.”

“Oh.” It was disappointing to think that Fraser didn’t actually have a superhero ability. It would at least account for everything else he did. Ray blinked at Fraser, who was suddenly very, very close. “Waitaminute.” Ray blinked again, feeling flushed. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Fraser murmured. Ray could feel Fraser’s breath on his face. “What time is it, Ray?”

Struggling to focus, Ray brought his watch up to his line of sight and pieced together the time. “11:59.” Fraser came closer and Ray pressed his hands to Fraser’s chest. Even as drunk as he was, it was obvious where those soft lips were headed. “Wait, you hafta wait for midnight.”

“I can’t,” Fraser whispered, leaning in and kissing him. He tasted like vegetables and cider and his lips were warm and sure. Ray’s fingers curled in Fraser’s flannel shirt, dragging him nearer. They kissed as the neighbors counted down to midnight all around them. Ray shifted a little, opening his mouth, and as midnight struck, their tongues touched. The caresses sent heat fizzing through Ray, like his blood was made of champagne.

They broke the kiss to cheers.

“You sure know how to throw a party.”

Fraser, breathing hard, laughed a little. Ray grinned goofily back at him, not caring that he was sitting on the floor with cider all over his hand. “Benny, you made the room spin.”

“I don’t think that was me, Ray,” Fraser said from very far away.

Ray felt Fraser grab him tight just before he passed out.

*********

When Ray woke, he thought he’d drunk all six bottles of champagne and, by the taste in his mouth, topped it off with at least twelve pairs of sweaty, smelly socks. The scent of coffee soothed his stomach a little, but the sunlight that was spearing into his skull made him whimper. He gingerly turned away from the window. The mattress sank a little and Ray smelled the sharp, clean scent of Fraser’s soap.

“I’m making coffee and eggs,” Fraser said in a low voice. Ray felt Fraser’s hand on his neck, gentle, and forced his eyes to open. Fraser looked perfect. Of course. And was beaming down at him. “Good morning, Ray.”

Ray wiggled his fingers in a semi-greeting and shut his eyes again. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like, but he decided that was for the best. When Fraser got up to finish breakfast, Ray clambered to his feet and stumbled, hunched over, down the hallway to the shared bathroom. Apparently everybody else had been up late partying, because it was blessedly empty.

Ray stared at himself in the mirror, appalled at what he saw. Swollen eyes, sickly pallor, clothing wrinkled and tie askew. He looked like a bum. He looked like the type of person that a bum would call a bum. And his breath had to be lethal. Ray cupped his hand in front of his face and confirmed that fact.

Fraser had seen him like this. Maybe worse. After they’d kissed, even, which he’d been too drunk to properly enjoy. The only kiss he’d probably ever get a chance at, given how he’d acted then and looked now. Ray cursed himself, the heavens, and even hell while he was at it, although the pounding headache made him stop before he got too much further down the celestial chain. He cleaned up as best he could – he even considered soaping his mouth out for a few brief moments but instead stole someone’s toothpaste and brushed his teeth with his finger.

And when he was looking minimally presentable again, Ray stared hard at himself and faced the facts: He’d kissed Fraser.

No, even better than that: Fraser had kissed him.

The night had fallen remarkably into place, which made Ray think the Mountie had set it all up that way. Not the excessive drinking, though, which explained Fraser’s constant disapproval through that second bottle. Benton Fraser, RCMP, had tried to seduce Ray Vecchio, Chicago P.D. on New Year’s Eve.

Ray’s reflection looked as surprised as he felt. “Why didn’t you think of that?” he asked it. Ray splashed more cold water on his face, gasping when it dripped down his neck. “You were outsmarted by a Mountie.”

Now it was his reflection’s turn to look like a nun. “Get it together, Vecchio. You have to wow him now that he’s seen you drunk and probably slobbering. God, please don’t let me have slobbered.” Ray tried to stand straight, but his head throbbed angrily in response, so he walked back to Fraser’s apartment in the same hunched over manner that he’d left it.

“I picked up some aspirin for you,” Fraser said when Ray had shut the door behind him. “They’re on the table, along with coffee.” Ray staggered to the chair and gratefully tossed back the aspirin, swallowing them dry. He let the coffee and the aspirin work their mojo and watched Fraser cook. A dishtowel was thrown carelessly over Fraser’s shoulder, and he’d rolled the sleeves of his flannel shirt up out of the way, exposing pale, strong forearms. Ray watched those for awhile, the way the muscles corded and stretched when Fraser lifted the pan to dish out the eggs.

“Do you want toast, Ray?”

Ray took a swallow of coffee to give his mind a few moments to crawl out of the gutter. “Sure, Benny, that’d be great.” Fraser smiled and went to the refrigerator, bending slightly to grab the butter and providing Ray a view he desperately tried not to stare at. When Fraser stood again, Ray ducked his head, feeling perverse and guilty. Maybe Benny had been a little drunk last night, too, gone wacky on apple cider somehow. Anyway, it wasn’t gentlemanly to stare at someone’s ass like that. Ray could see it all in the dark shimmer of his coffee.

“Do you want jelly, too?” Fraser asked.

“Uh, yeah, fine. Whatever, Benny.” Ray heard the fridge door again and couldn’t stop himself from glancing up. How far back on the shelf was that jelly, anyway? When Fraser rummaged a few seconds more, it finally started to sink in that Fraser wasn’t nearly as prepared as he normally was. Besides, Ray knew that Fraser knew Ray liked jelly on his toast; they’d only had breakfast together almost every day for a year. Narrowing his eyes, Ray watched Fraser rummage more and then slowly stand with the jelly. Fraser just smiled when he came over to set the jar on the table, and that was when Ray saw the flannel shirt was unbuttoned down to the third button, showing a lot more skin than Ray had ever thought he’d see. Ray’s mouth dropped open. The Mountie was seducing him _again_. It was _scandalous_.

“Is something wrong?”

“Is something _wrong_? Fraser! Look at you!”

He at least had the decency to blush straight up to the roots of his thick, dark hair. “Whatever do you mean, Ray?”

Ray stood, grateful that the aspirin and coffee had killed the worst of his headache. “You know what I mean. With the bending and the forearms and the _chest_.” Ray gestured at Fraser, taking in his whole body. “You had this all planned out, didn’t you?”

“Ah. Well, you see, Ray, I… you know, the Inuit-“

“No!” Ray did a two-handed stop motion. “No Inuit stories about this, Benny. I really can’t take it. Just tell me this: did you plan to kiss me last night?”

Fraser was still as red as his uniform. “I…I had certainly hoped for the opportunity.”

“And all this,” Ray waved at Fraser’s neckline, “this was to kiss me again, wasn’t it?”

Fraser dropped his gaze to the ground, contrite. “Yes, Ray.”

Ray shook his head. “A Mountie is trying to seduce me. What is the world coming to?”

“You don’t have to be cruel, Ray.”

Ray peered more closely at Fraser, saw the stiff lines of his jaw and the tension in his neck, and he felt like a heel. “I’m just surprised at the things they’re teaching you Mounties these days, that’s all.” He tipped Fraser’s head back up to look at him. “I wasn’t complaining.”

Fraser wet his lips and Ray went weak at the knees. “Then perhaps you’ll let me finish my seduction?”

Ray swallowed hard but still couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. Fraser smiled in a way Ray was certain was meant to kill him with lust, and then moved a step closer. Ray had time to wonder if this had all been a part of Fraser’s plan, too, before Fraser was leaning in, filling up Ray’s worldview, and then kissing him again. Fraser’s lips were impossibly hot and unexpectedly nimble and were making their way down his neck. Ray groaned and let Benny work his magic.

 _Mounties do have superpowers after all,_ Ray thought, whimpering a little when Fraser sucked on his earlobe. When Benny enthusiastically made his way to the other side of Ray’s neck, Ray’s head couldn’t take much more, and he extricated himself from Fraser’s eager grasp. “Wait, wait,” he gasped, fending Fraser off. “Benny, you’re gonna kill me if you keep this up right now.” The room was spinning again, but this time he was sure it was Benny who’d done it.

“I’m sorry, Ray, I’ve just been planning this for awhile.”

Ray nodded weakly. “I wish you hadn’t let me drink that second bottle of champagne.”

“I tried,” Fraser said, his marvelous mouth now in a prim line. “Here, sit down and have your breakfast. You’ll feel better afterwards.”

“Mmmph.” Ray did as he was told, and took a bit of the now cool eggs. Fraser was watching him very intently. “I suppose,” Ray said around a mouthful of food, “you have plans for today.”

“Indeed, Ray. I had a few ideas based on how well or badly last night went.” Fraser was smiling at him again, and Ray had a few ideas of his own.

Ray ate faster. It was going to be an interesting new year, and he didn’t want to miss a moment.


End file.
